Five hundred years in the past is my future
by TiA aRiEl
Summary: Inuyasha picks Kikyou and Kagome gos into the well...five years after the incident Kagome has dreams about the hanyou Inuyasha and the feudal area will she go back? Will she forgive and forget? rated PG for swears and mature situations.
1. A link to the past

Five Hundred years in the past is my future  
  
Disclaimer: I never owned Inuyasha that is Rumiko Takahashis responsibility besides Inuyasha would be too much of a problem  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sighed as she looked down the well, it had been five years since she had been through the well. Since then she had been having troubled dreams about the hanyou "No!" Kagome whispered fiercely "I promised myself I would forget him...and that bitch Kikyo!" she sighed and let her body go limp leaning against the well for support. "I knew that this would happen..." she once again turned and looked into the empty darkness. Kagome was now twenty-three she had her own apartment, a car, and a good job. No one could be happier right? "Inuyasha I wonder what he's doing today..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Into the well and out the other side  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried  
  
"What do you want Shippou?" Inuyasha asked irritated  
  
"How could you just leave her like that!" Shippou was asking from Inuyasha's shoulder perch. "I want my momma!"  
  
"Shippou I told you I'm not going to get her! I can believe you have kept at it for five years!" Inuyasha took the kit off his shoulder and plopped him on the ground  
  
"Well at least my sister was put to rest...that is where she belongs." Kaede said  
  
"Yes but she didn't take me and I would have willingly gone with her to hell." Shippou bristled  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INUYASHA! I WANT MY MOMMA ANA ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS THAT DEAD GIRL KIKYOU!!!" Shippou screamed  
  
"Are you two at it again?" Miroku asked  
  
"They are always fighting Miroku..." she felt someone grope her butt "HENTAI!!!!!" She screamed "I'm going to get you MIROKU!" then she started chasing him around with her giant boomerang  
  
"And you say we fight a lot..." Inuyasha muttered to himself Shippou looked at him and said  
  
"But Inuyasha we DO fight a lot." Shippou said between sniffles  
  
"Yeah whatever, I'm going for a walk." He muttered to no one in particular. For some odd reason he was guided to the well where he sat down and looked in "Kagome...I wonder if your missing me too?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yep that's the end of my first chapter please review! I'm giving you guys a choice I'm giving a vote you can have  
  
InuKag  
  
SessKag  
  
KouKag  
  
Or you can have your own choice please review!!! 


	2. Going back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and most likely never will the only one I own is Tayai who isn't really a big part of this fic  
  
Author: O.K. you guys got me InuKag it is...thats what I wanted anyways ^_^  
  
Chapter two: Going back  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Past parts: "Kagome...I wonder if shes missing me too?" Inuyasha asked  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Back through the well to Kagome...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sighed "Well I guess this is goodbye again for now Inuyasha..." she stood up and walked away 'I wish I didn't have to leave but I have to go see Souta at his house party.' She got up to leave but not without a longing glance at the well "See you soon Inuyasha..." she walked out and slid the shine door closed with a click. Then she went up to the room she called home to get ready for Soutas house party.  
  
She looked brilliant to say the least, her hair had grown out to about her thighs and she had plaited it into a braid complete with a hair clip at the top, she was wearing a tan coloured dress with gold threading on the neckline and the bottom and it came down to about her knees, she had on black pantyhose and white boots to go along with it, she had on mascara a very light shade of pink lipstick and black eyeliner with just a tiny spray of purfume, last for her accessories she had on pearl earrings a gold band for a ring...and her very last and most prized possestion was a locket it was just a plain oval but it had intricate desines it said on the front Kagome and on the back Inuyasha she had placed the two pictures she liked the most of her and Inuyasha that had been taken inside the locket. Even though it was just silver, to her she would have paid all the money she owned to have it for it had been from Inuyasha.  
  
She checked her appearence in her bedroom mirror and satisfied grabbed her long denim black coat. Although she insisted herself not to she went and checked the little shrine that held the past in it she crept up to the well and looked into the inky blackness in the process her gold ring fell off. She quickly swiped for it only to miss catching it she cursed her luck and ran back to the house to get a flashlight, she shined the beam down only to see nothing...the ring had passed through to Inuyasha! She closed her eyes and counted to five opened them again but still it wasn't there she decided to drop the flashlight in and see what would happen when it hit the floor the light flickered and then shut off realizing she had just broken her only flashlight she bit her lip but walked away to go to her brothers house warming party.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Back to Inuyasha...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Inuyasha jumped up he had smelled Kagome in the well he jumped down to greet her landing on something hard and round he yelped and jumped away looking down he saw a small gold round thing. He picked it up and sniffed it...it smelled like Kagome "Huh is this what Kagome told me you wear on your finger?" his brows furrowed slightly trying to remember the name, he shrugged and jumped back out of the well walking back to Keades hut meanwhile looking at the gold band.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled "Where were you!?" he just looked at her and then walked up to her pushing the gold band near her face  
  
"Do you remember what Kagome called this thing?" he asked her looking quite curious Sango tryed to stifle a laugh but couldn't and she burst out laughing "What? What are YOU laughing at wench!" she calmed down enough to give him an answer  
  
"Its a-a ring!" she stuttered through giggles  
  
"Whats so funny?" he asked  
  
"You-you don't know what a ring is!" she was holding her sides now from laughing Inuyasha was about to make a smart remark when Shippou came out asking  
  
"Did you get my momma?" Sango stopped laughing and looked at the Kit who was looking at Inuyasha who was looking just plain furious  
  
"I told you I will NOT! I reapeat NOT going to get her!" Shippou looked sad "Besides she won't let me in she sealed the well against me so I can't go get her REMEMBER!" Shippou ran away in tears for Inuyasha yelling at him and the Kit wailed  
  
"Momma I want momma!"  
  
'Geez wheres Kagome when you need her?'  
  
"So Inuyasha do you think Kagome would like that stunt you pulled on poor Shippou?" Sango was seething with anger Inuyasha took a couple of steps back and Sango did the honours of the slap. Then she walked away, Inuyasha stood there for a couple of seconds before slowly making his way back to the well with a nice red handprint on his face.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
At Soutas house warming party...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sat in one of the chairs sipping a glass of punch, her brother was sitting with his girlfriend Tayai across from her they were the center of attention. Kagome didn't want to be a nucience so she just curled up on a chair and leaned back closing her eyes. The next thing she knew someone was shaking her shoulders it was her brother Souta "Kagome? Sis? Hey wake up!" she groaned and whispered  
  
"Inuyasha just five more minutes I'll be up to get the sh-mmffphh!" her eyes shot open to see her brother standing in front of her she flushed slightly realizing she had fallen asleep at a party but she shook it off "Sorry Souta I hope I wasn't a party pooper..." she apologized Souta laughed  
  
"No sis its fine! I'm just sad that you took the time to dress up so nicely and then fall asleep!" she once again flushed but pulled her little brother into an embrace.  
  
"Well anyways you guys were the life of the party!" she stuck a thumb to his girlfriend Tayai and he grinned  
  
"Sis I think its time you got gomes its eleven forty-five." she gasped and got up  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Souta! Bye Tayai! Oh I gotta hurry!...Oh wait Inuyasha doesn't really sleep..." she let out a sigh while walking out the door "I really think he should sleep more..." she grumbled Souta laughed and Tayai quirked an eyebrow  
  
"Whos Inuya-" Souta cut her off with a kiss and motioned for Kagome to leave she grinned and nodding running out the door.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Back at the well house...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome opened her car door and stepped out locking it, she walked quickly to the well house and looked down into the well she swallowed and sat on the ledge letting her legs dangle she dropped in and her stomach fluttered nervously 'What will Inuyasha think? Will he be mad...of course he'll be mad hes Inuyasha!' she was soon enveloped by the blue light and she closed her eyes suddenly her fingers grasped hard soil she glanced up and saw the night sky... "Well here I am...welcome me back...Inuyasha..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Yeah I know cliff hanger sorry for the long delay was a bit busy this week ^_^ enjoy this InuKag fic!  
  
Please review and tell me how you liked the second chapter!  
  
Third chapter coming soon! ^_^ 


	3. Shes here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter three: Shes back  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Past parts: "Well here I am...welcome me back...Inuyasha..."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
She suddenly realised she was wearing high heeled boots and wouldn't be able to get up so she took off her boots and threw them up "Oh man I'm going to get this nice dress ruined that Souta bought me!" she gasped "...Oh well." she mumbled she took hold of the vines she took the vines up step by step and finaly she got to the top "I'm suprised no one had smelled me yet...oh wait I know why I have this scent on me!" she laughed "Thats why they don't know hmmm now I have a way to mask my scent!" she then got back to the task on hand she set out to get to Kaedes then she froze and turned on her heel heading to the Goshinboku. She peeked around the tree and looked for Inuyasha he wasn't there. "What the?" she looked around "But hes always there!" she walked back to Kaedes where she found Kaede sitting by the fire cooking stew she giggled.  
  
"Show ye'self whoever you are." Kaede asked  
  
"Hiya Kaede!" Kagome shouted embracing the old woman tenderly  
  
"Is-is that ye Kagome?"  
  
"Yes good guess!" Kagome said happily "But where is everybody?"  
  
"They all went home today Kagome. Only Inuyasha and Shippou have stayed since this is there home." Kaede answered  
  
"So where are Shippou and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously  
  
"Shippou is out collecting herbs from the garden and Inuyasha is somewhere...but my have you grown Kagome!" the old woman exclaimed Kagome blushed and nodded  
  
"Well I'm going to look for Inuyasha...tell Shippou to wait here for me when he gets back O.K. Kaede?"  
  
"Yes child."  
  
"Oh one more thing Kaede?" she nodded "Do you have any extra outfits I don't want to get this dirty!" One again she nooded and soon she was dressed in a miko outfit hair up and all. Kagome waved goodbye and walked into the forest enjoying the warm breeze that caressed her face and whispered in her ear. She walked to where ever she was being pulled she walked like that for sometime just trusting her intuition. She stopped and looked around she felt the Shikon Jewels presence with that she knew she was close to Inuyasha to which she has sadly given to him after he had chose Kikyou over her. She saddened at this but was soon trekking to where ever she felt the jewels presence. She found Inuyasha sitting on a tree resting his head on the trunk but still alert as ever. She mused over the fact that he had only changed a little bit his hair was a bit darker more silver than before and his eyes looked more...old to describe it but really he looked the same if she hadn't been staring he wouldn't have looked changed one bit. Now she was a different example. she decided to ruin his little daydream and let him crash back into reality...maybe she would see how much he improved while she was gone.  
  
"Hey you!" his eyes opened fast and he jumped up growling "Yes hanyou." she spoke in a dark voice not letting her giggles betray her "I speak to you." he was turning this way and that trying to find where the voice was coming from "I challenge you."  
  
"Ha you challenge ME!" he smirked 'Always the same sheesh!' Kagome thought "I'll only accept if you tell me your name!" she stumbled over this question not expecting it but she improvised  
  
"I am Flayse." she answered stretching out her bow and arrow she wouldn't miss but she hoped he would move out of the way "I'm a dark miko and you will wish you never heard my name!" he paled slightly at the word "miko" but shook it off regaining his usual cockyness  
  
"Feh! Fine I accept your challenge!" Kagome grinned and decided to toy with him a little longer  
  
"You! Inuyasha!" he looked "Put a mark on that tree I will show you what I'm capable of to give you a chance to back down!" he went and "feh'ed" but none the less put the mark. Kagome had learned how to consentrate her dark energy and had been training for the last five years she had been away. She pulled back the arrow more and consentrated all her dark energy into the arrow then shot it and it hit its mark perfectly then the tree just dissapeared and Inuyasha stood looking where the tree should have been. While he was occupied Kagome slipped out of the shadows and jumped on his back which suprised the hell out of him "Hi there Inu boy." she whispered seductively into his ear, she saw that he shivered but none the less pulled her off his back and held her out in front of him he obviously couldn't recondnise her and that made her grin widen.  
  
"So who are you really?" he asked quirking an eyebrow  
  
"Aww Inuyasha you don't recondnise me?" she asked rubbing his ears as he purred happily. She giggled and that was all that was needed to snap back to reality dropped her and when she landed she glared up at him "I can't believe you don't remember me YOU-YOU IDIOT!" he blinked several times at the girl that was glaring at him she opened her mouth but not before smirking and brushing herself off "Oh yes Inuyasha before I leave..." she purred 'Gulp I know that look...' "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed "Oh yes...SIT SIT SIT!" he was now embedded in the ground muttering  
  
"Stupid Kagome...stupid bi-" she stomped on his head causing him to shut up  
  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER ME AND THEN CALL ME NAMES YOU STUPID JERK!" she huffed and then walked back to Kaedes hut to see Shippou  
  
"KAGOME!" the little kit wailed as he jumped into her arms hugging her and jumping onto her shoulder to rub his face into her hair she smiled and tugged Shippou off her shoulder to hug him tightly  
  
"Shippou?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to have to go home for a little bit." he looked up at her with wide eyes  
  
"NOOO KAGOME DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Shippou wailed sadly  
  
"Oh Shippou I'm just going to-"  
  
"Nooooooo!" she sighed  
  
"Alright but tomorrow I'm going to get my stuff alright you!" she ruffled hs hair then she felt the Shikon Jewel coming which meant Inuyasha... "Shippou I'm going to the hot springs I'll be there so can you bring me that shampoo that I told Kaede to make and bring it to me please?"  
  
"Yes Mo-I mean Kagome!" he ran to the house quickly, Kagome laughed lightly at the little Kit retreating into the hut and started walking away to the hot springs.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hot Springs...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sighed as she slipped into the hot water of the spring she felt the Shikon Jewel approaching and she ducked into the water as Inuyasha emerged "AHHHH INUYASHA SIITTTTTTTTT!" =WHAM= "What are you doing here! I'm taking a bath you know!" he sat up and rubbed his head after the spell wore off  
  
"I'm wondering why you didn't tell me who you were before." Kagomes eyes welled up with tears and they started trailing down her cheeks Inuyashas eyes widened "NO! Don't-don't cry I hate when girls cry!" she started to speak  
  
"I thought-thought Inuyasha that you would remember me!" she wailed and turned around shaking from sobs Inuyasha wished he could hug her but then she would think he was a pervert and he didn't want her to think that.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked quietly  
  
"What?" she turned her teary face towards him he hesitated but said  
  
"I missed you Kagome..." he held out his arms her face immdiately brightened after and she waded out to hug him luckily wearing a bathing suit. They just stayed like that for a while until Inuyasha became his gruff self again and he was as red as a cherry but Kagome was bubbling with happiness and wouldn't let go he just turned redder but grabbed her clothes picked her up bridal style and went to Kaedes hut he registered that she had fallen asleep in his arms and how it looked, her arms wrapped around his neck with her head on his chest and her tousled hair. He just jumped into a tree and covered her with his fire rat top and went to sleep.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
That morning in the tree...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome awoke and tryed to stretch only to find herself almost falling off a tree "EEK!" she yelled and latched onto Inuyashas neck 'Inuyashas neck?' he saw her do this and picked her up jumping from the tree he set her down and she held on to him before getting steady and Inuyasha got a good look at her. This was the first time he really saw the difference by really looking at her she had grown out in all the right places and trimmed down in all the right places little droplets of water from yesterday glistened in the sunlight and her raven hair tumbled down her back swaying lightly in the breeze and then he had to set her down. "Thanks Inuyasha..." she mumbled looking down  
  
"Uhhh...no...um...oh yeah heres your...um ring?" she looked down and there was the ring she had dropped  
  
"Yes so you did fine it oh good thanks Inuyasha!" she hugged him and took the ring kissing his nose. Realising what she had just done her face turned red and she ran into the hut Inuyasha just stood there stunned 'Whats happening?' he thought suddenly it caught him 'I- love Kagome!? But how can that be!'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well hoped you like this chapter please review and for all of you who have reviewed so far thanks!  
  
^_^  
  
Hope for the next chapter! later 


	4. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does  
  
Chapter two: Questions  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Past parts: 'I- love Kagome?! But how can that be!'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Inuyasha stood there at the base of the tree looking at the hut and blinking. 'What!? I CAN'T love Kagome she was my shard detector! Yes thats right just a girl!' Inuyasha took deep breaths and calmed down walking into the hut like nothing was amiss and sat down. Kagome stole glanses at Inuyasha while helping Kaede pick herbs his ears twitched and he was looking out to the horison the light outlining his figure silver hair blowing gently in the breeze.  
  
'I wish I could be a hanyou then I could stay with Inuyasha...but what about Kikyou?' she thought to herself 'I'll just ask him later...' "Well I think I'll go now." she smiled at Kaede "Maybe I'll wait another night to get my stuff. Good thing I left a sleeping bag here!" she smiled  
  
"Whys that child?" Kaede asked  
  
"Oh well its really nice outside today my as well enjoy the weather while it lasts!" and she turned around got her sleeping bag from the hut she walked to the Goshinboku and put her sleeping bag under it.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Later that night...  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
She started a fire and was cooking ramen she knew Inuyasha loved ramen and couldn't resist it...she really needed to talk to him about Kikyou.  
  
"Hey Kagome you werent thinking about eating that ramen without me were you!" Inuyasha asked sitting down watching the ramen boil  
  
"No of course not Inuyasha. Besides I need to talk to you about something. Something very important!" he looked up from the ramen  
  
"Whats that?" she looked away and consentrated on the ramen  
  
"I'll tell you after we eat." she replied he nodded in agreement. They ate silently just enjoying the quiet that wrapped itself around them Kagome was the first to break the quiet "Good ramen Inuyasha?" she asked he nodded and slurped down his last spoonful of ramen  
  
"So what was that important thing you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked curiously. Kagome took a deep breath  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about..." she held her breath and Inuyasha looked at her "Kikyou." she looked down Inuyasha was taken aback 'Kikyou? Why does she want to talk about her?'  
  
"Uhhh...well you see right after you left she was at rest so she kinda...uh died." Kagome looked up with teary eyes  
  
"I'm sorry I brought it up Inuyasha." he craned his neck to look at her  
  
"Its fine Kagome over and done with. All she wanted was you out of the way. So shes not coming back but you are staying aren't you? You won't leave me here will you!" she smiled brilliantly and hugged him tightly  
  
"No Inuyasha no I won't leave you I'll never leave you." he relaxed and hugged her back they stayed like that for a minute or two and then pulled apart Inuyasha gave her a little grin  
  
"I'm glad Kagome..." he pulled her closer and put a featherlight kiss on her lips she blinked as if to find out if this was a dream only every time to open her eyes she saw Inuyasha grinning madly 'I'll get you back Inuyasha!' she smirked plain for all to see Inuyasha backed up a couple of steps and Kagome leaped on him they laughed rolling all the way down the hill they landed at the bottom looking up at the stars. Kagome sighed and curled up to Inuyasha his warmth radiating and scaring away the cold  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes Kagome?" she bit her bottom lip slightly  
  
"Do-do you love me?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sorry this chapter was a little short but I thought that was a good place to leave this chapter.  
  
Only two chapters left so review review and review! ^_^ 


	5. The truth and nothing but the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does I'm just borrowing them  
  
Chapter five: The truth and nothing but the truth  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Past parts "Do-do you love me Inuyasha?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to answer her. Did he love her? He really didn't know. "I-I don't know..." he said looking down Kagome sighed and stood up dusting her self off she started to walk up the hill but Inuyasha grabbed her pant leg "All I know is I want you to stay with me...so come back here...please?" she smiled and sat back down putting her head on his shoulder. He hesitantly put his arm around her waist and put his head on hers. Kagome fell asleep and soon Inuyasha took her up to her sleeping bag and put her in her hand was fisted into his sleeve and she wouldn't let go even in her sleep so he sat down next to her and went to sleep.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The next morning  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome was awakened by the soft morning light filtering through the trees she sat up and stretched and accidently touched something beside her. She looked and it was Inuyasha snoozing not noticing the rays of sun. Kagome tangled her hand in his hair and began to hum pulling her fingers through the silken strands. "How I love your hair Inuyasha..." she smiled at the sleeping figures eyes flicker open her honey brown eyes meeting golden ones. She bent down and kissed his forehead and he caught her hand inhaling her scent.  
  
"Kagome your scent alone is better than my hair!" she giggled and brushed her fingers over his forehead and up to his ears rubbing them a loud purring sound arising from his throat. She lifted her hands and he opened one eye to peek at her. She smiled and flopped down next to him stretching out he grabbed her middle tickling her she started laughing and somehow got away running right into...Sesshomaru! Kagome started to back away when his hand shot out and grabbed the front of her shirt she tried struggling but that didn't work she eyed him wearily he was obviously waiting for Inuyasha.  
  
She sighed and looked down at the servant Jaken she glared darkly at him and he squeaked running behind Sesshomaru. She looked to the forest where Inuyasha came running out "Kagome!" she looked up at Sesshomaru who was standing there like nothing could go wrong instintivly her mind was running  
  
'I have to suprise him somehow! But what could suprise the Lord of the Western Lands?' She looked to Inuyasha who was growling she reached out to him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow flicking her away with discust and she hit the ground scraping one side of her arm and leg. She flinched but did nothing else laying a hand on her arm she healed it and the same with her leg. Sesshomaru was intruiged but didn't show it  
  
'I will make this girl my mate she will be of use to me.' He smirked slightly but growled at the approaching Inuyasha he ran over to Kagome and jumped away with her the cloud forming under his feet  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled jumping after Sesshomaru Kagome yelled to Sesshomaru  
  
"Where the HELL are you taking me Sesshomaru!" she flailed about uselessly  
  
"I am taking you to your new home." she stopped to look at him  
  
"What do you mean my NEW home!" she snapped unhappily  
  
"I am going to make you my mate." he said her mouth fell open and her face turned red  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A SLUT! YOU JUST STOLE ME AWAY AND YOU WANT ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed in his ear, he flinched from the noise and she took that chance to push him further away from her. She had learned some purifying from Kaede and pushed her hands on his arm closing her eyes and purifying Sesshomaru fell down looking at the exausted girl before him then Inuyasha came and picked her up she leaned exaustedly at his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and leapt away to take Kagome to Kaede  
  
"Don't worry Kagome Kaede will have something to ease the pain." Inuyasha soothed she quietly tryed to tell him something  
  
"Inuyasha he didn't hurt me..." she said sleepily he looked down at her limp body  
  
"Then what happened you look so hurt!" she opened her eyes and pointed to the ground he dropped down and set her in the grass  
  
"I purified as much as I could which wasn't much just a little zap of purifying energy." she said sadly Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace  
  
"You did good Kagome." he pulled her closer and kissed her softly at first and then when he started to deepen the kiss she pushed him away he backed away confused "What?" he asked  
  
"Now would be a good time to answer my question." her eyes met his they were teary and sad looking "That last time it sounded like a 'no'." She said slightly turning and sitting down closing her eyes Inuyasha was shocked and frowned at Kagome but a hint of playfulness resided in his voice  
  
"You'll have to earn it." his frown dissapeared and was replaced by a grin when Kagome opened her eye a crack and asked  
  
"What'll it be your highness?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Well this is the second last chapter hope you liked it review please!  
  
Remember a review should always make the person happy with there story so no flames please. If you don't like it then don't review. 


	6. Really knowing Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha that is Rumiko Takahashis responsibility  
  
Chapter six: Bumpy paths along the way  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Past parts: "What'll it be your highness?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Well for starters..." she glared at him "Kidding kidding..."  
  
"Go on." she said in a dark but playful voice  
  
"You can...kiss me." he said leaning forward  
  
'Hes not getting off that easy' "But sir I am but a servant I may not be with you. Please leave me or you shall be burdened." she put a hand on her forehead and he raised an eyebrow, she continued "Besides your HIGHNESS." she looked at him "I have more IMPORTANT things to do with my time than kissing YOU." he growled "Oh yes that cute KOUGA is much more handsome and I would be much better off with hi-" he cut her off with a knee weakening kiss which sent tingling down her spine. She pushed him away and put herself in a purifying bubble she sighed "Will you never learn? You can not kiss me until we are mated or you answer my question to my liking." Inuyashas mouth hung open  
  
"WHAT!" but inside he was laughing 'Lots of spunk I should have known!' she smiled  
  
"Oh yeah I don't need this." she snapped and the bubble was gone "I already have power over you. To show my anger I shall give you a present." she closed her eyes and shook her finger "Sit." he kissed dirt instead of Kagome. She smiled "That'll teach you to mess with me." she scolded  
  
"I..do..." he muttered from ground level her eyes widened  
  
"What Inuyasha what did you say?" the spell wore off  
  
"Never-" her face pleaded "I said I do." she squeaked and hugged him tightly "Choking not- breathing!" he gasped out she giggled and let him go only to be greeted by a mouth covering hers his hands roamed to her shoulder searching for the place the mark would be he found it and stroked it. Not knowing what he was doing at first her brows furrowed then when she realised what he was doing she lowered his mouth to that spot Inuyasha blinked but realised that she wanted him to mark her he grinned and his fangs met flesh. He lapped up the blood and pressed a kiss on the mark, he looked at his mate and grinned her arousal was peaking he asked "Do you want to become a hanyou (half demon if you didn't know.)?" she had a sharp intake of breath  
  
"I...could?" he smiled  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know I was wishing for that just yesterday so I could stay with you." she answered  
  
"Then its final..."  
  
That night they shared there life there passion and were bonded. They went back and over the next night Kagome turned into a hanyou and everyone was pretty happy that is...except for Inuyasha who was...overjoyed same for Kagome. They were the most happy people in all time.  
  
~**The End**~  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Thanks for all the reviews peoples! I appriciate it a lot! Hope you liked my story have a good day! 


End file.
